degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Blood (1)
Bad Blood (1) is the first episode of Season 2 of Degrassi High, and the fifty-eight episode of the original Degrassi series. It aired on November 5, 1990. Summary Condom machines have been installed in the school washrooms, and as Lucy records reactions with her video camera, Dwayne finds an interesting new use for the condoms - as water bombs to drop on Joey, Wheels and Snake. Joey, however, is more concerned with raising money to put a down payment on a muscle car, and takes bets that he will walk through the cafeteria - wearing nothing but a hat. B.L.T. has trouble breaking up with Michelle. Dwayne receives a frightening phone call from his summer girlfriend. Plot Joey is interested in buying a new car, which costs $3000, but he's convinced he can make a deal with the salesman, the problem is he only saved up $75 over the summer. During the summer Michelle was away and while she was away B.L.T. got a new girlfriend, Cindy, who is pushing him to break it off with Michelle, but he's hesitant because she's sensitive and doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Michelle had gotten back from her trip the prior Friday, but she's puzzled why B.L.T. had not been answering her calls. Lucy is recording more video for L.D. in their grade 11 homeroom, when she announces that L.D.'s farther sold their house and garage, and are now sailing the seas because life is too short, she also tells the rest of them that L.D. has went into remission and her hair is growing back. Later on that day, Joey is still determined to buy the $3000 car, and even Wheels and Snake agree it's a nice car, but they still don't think he'll be able to afford it. The salesman tells Joey that someone else came around that morning who seemed interesting and would reach a decision by the afternoon of the following day, but he hasn't put any money down for it. Joey asks if he can put money down so the other guy can't touch it, but the salesman tells Joey he has to put down more than $75 to reserve it, he would have to put a few hundred dollars down. Joey is still confident he will be able to buy the car, and is convinced that he could borrow the difference from his parents. Dwayne has been telling Nick and Tabi that he got a new girlfriend over the summer, and he name was Penny, he even brought a picture of her and put it up in his locker. But neither Nick nor Tabi believe that he really has a girlfriend. Dwayne, Nick and Tabi are all in a special-education class with Joey, and spend their time tormenting him in and out of class. The special-education teacher announces to the class that they're going to have a sexual-awareness program which involves AIDS education. In order got get a few hundred dollars Joey makes a bet with some other students that he will walk side to side through the Cafeteria wearing nothing but a hat. By the lunch time Joey, Wheels and Snake gathered enough bets to earn over three hundred dollars and Joey is getting prepared to do the stunt. Tabi hears about the bet in the halls, and she tells Dwayne and Nick about it, Dwayne decides they should tattle, which is what they do. Dwayne, Nick and Tabi go to the staff lounge, where all the faculty are due to a staff meeting, and tells Raditch about the bet. Dwayne, Nick and Tabi then arrive at the cafeteria just in time to see Joey start to walk through, only to be caught by Raditch. When Dwayne arrives home his farther informs him that a girl called for him, and turns out that it was Penny, his girlfriend. When Dwayne calls Penny back, she sounds distressed, and reminds Dwayne of her old boyfriend Bob. Bob went applied for the forces and had to take some blood, he tested HIV positive. Dwayne asks her what she means by HIV, and she tells him that it's about AIDS, she also tells him that she got tested and she's HIV positive too, and that he should as well. Trivia= *This was when Trish Skye styled her hair into a long spiked Mohawk. |-|Featured Characters= *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Marsha Ferguson as Cindy *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *George Chaker as Nick *Michelle Johnson-Murray as Tabi *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye *Krista Houston as Joanne Rutherford *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-|Gallery= BB1.01.jpg BB1.02.jpg BB1.03.jpg BB1.04.jpg BB1.05.jpg BB1.06.jpg BB1.07.jpg BB1.08.jpg BB1.09.jpg BB1.10.jpg BB1.11.jpg BB1.12.jpg BB1.13.jpg BB1.14.jpg BB1.15.jpg BB1.16.jpg BB1.17.jpg BB1.18.jpg BB1.19.jpg BB1.20.jpg BB1.21.jpg BB1.22.jpg BB1.23.jpg BB1.24.jpg BB1.26.jpg 1280x720-lY_.jpg Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Episodes Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere